Link aggregation is the concept of combining or aggregating multiple links (e.g., network connections or ports) into a logical link or interface. For example, layer 2 network switches are often connected to each other using link aggregation groups (LAGs) where multiple physical ports function as a single logical link. A LAG may also be referred to as a port channel, and a link may also be referred to as a port.
Link aggregation can also be used in redundancy scenarios. For example, a network may include a LAG associated with a primary node or path and a LAG associated with a backup node or path. One problem with some current link aggregation mechanisms is that in a redundancy scenario all links in a primary LAG must fail before performing a failover operation. As such, these link aggregation mechanisms can result in poor network resource utilization and/or decreased traffic throughput in certain situations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for using LAG status information.